Jargon
=Szenesprache= # *2C-B - Synthetisches Halluzinogenhttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=3 *5-MeO-DMT - 5-Methoxy-Dimethyltryptamin, Halluzinogen welches in Pflanzen oder Kröten (z.B. Bufo alvarius) vorkommt A *A - Amphetamin *Abdul Nasser - Cannabis-Sorte *Abhängigkeit *Abini - indische Bezeichnung für Opium *Abre-o-sol - Sinicuichi *Absinth - Kräuterschnaps mit Wermut *Abulruh - Alraune, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *AC 17 - synthetisches Halluzinogen *Acapulco, Acapulco Gold - mexikanische Cannabis-Sorte *Acid -> LSD *Acetyl-LSD *Acetyl-Methadol *Achuma - meskalinhaltiges Getränk aus San-Pedro-Kaktus *ack-ack - Heroin rauchen *Ackermagen - Kalmus *Acherschachtelhalm - Equisetum arvense, Antidruchfallmittel mit angeblich psychoaktiver Wirkung, vermutlich Placebo *Ackerwurz - Kalmus *Adam -> MDMA *Adam-kökü - Alraune, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Affe - Mensch mit Entzugssymptomen *Afghane, schwarzer Afghane - Cannabis-Sorte *Afjum - ägyptische Bezeichnung für Opium *Afrikanische Juckbohne - Juckbohne *Afrikanisches Löwenohr - Leonotis leonurushttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=73 *After E - angebliches Nootropikum welches die Nachwirkungen eines Ecstasy-Rauschs bekämpft, vermutlich Schlangenöl bzw. Placebo *After-Image - Nachbilder, entstehen meist durch zu starke Beleuchtung der Netzhaut, können aber auch durch Halluzinogene hervorgerufen sein. *Afterglow - lang anhaltendes sanftes Ausklingen eines Rausches *Afyun - arabische Bezeichnung für Opium *Agara - Galbulimia belgravena, Rinde wird als halluzinogene Droge benutzt *Age - Heroin *Ageing-out - Herauswachsen, bezeichnet dem Umstand das viele mit fortschreitenden Alter den Drogenkonsum von selbst einstellen. *Aguacolla - San Pedro-Kaktus, enthält Meskalin *AKE - Außerkörperliche Erfahrung *ALA-10 - synthetisches Halluzinogen *Alice - LSD *Alkohol -> Ethanol *Alkopop -> Ethanolhaltiges süßes Mischgetränk *Al-qat - Khat *Alraune - Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Alsterwasser - Orangenlimonade mit Bier (Ethanol) *Amaymustak - Stechapfel, Halluziogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Amayuhc - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *AMM - synthetisches Halluzinogen *Amphetamine - Gruppe von Substanzen, die meist als Stimulanz wirken *AMT - synthetiches Halluzinogen *Amys - Amylnitrit *Analbombe - Dorgen die wie Zäpfchen über den After aufgenommen werden *Anapancu - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Andachuma - San Pedro-Kaktus, enthält Meskalin *Andenschnee - Kokain *Angel Dust - PCP *Antifreeze - Ethanol *Antimenon - Alraune, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Antoniusfeuer - Vergiftung mit Mutterkorn *Aphin - indische Bezeichnung für Opium *Aphrodisiakum - Mittel zur Steigerung des Sexualtriebs (Libido) *Apollinaris - Bilsenkraut(Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs), auch ein bekanntes Mineralwasser *Apolloniakraut - Bilsenkraut, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Apotheken-O - Opium aus Apotheken (gestohlen) *Appetitssteigerung *Appetitzügler - Anorektika *Arabischer Tee - Khat *Arbeiter-Koks -> Amphetamin *Arbeitsdrogen - Drogen zur Leistungsteigerung wie Coffein, Amphetamin, Kokain *Arbol de los brujos - Latua *Areca-Nuss - Betelnuss *Arkanum - Geheimnis, mittelalterliches Medikament das Opium enthielt. *Arme-Leute-Koks - Amphetamin *Arme-Sünder-Blume - Alraune, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Arschlochdroge - Kokain und andere Drogen die negative Verhaltensänderung bewirken. *Artillerie - intravenös (in Vene gespritzt) konsumierte Drogen *Asthmakraut - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Astralreisen, Astralwandern - Außerkörperliche Erfahrung *Atemkontrolle *Äther - Diethylether *Atropin - Racemat (1:1-Mischung) aus den Isomeren ®- und (S)-Hyoscyamin *Aufputschmittel - Stimulanzien, Doping-Mittel *Augenweißer - Augentropfen, die blutunterlaufene Augen reduzieren. *Außerkörperliche Erfahrung *Autogenes Training *Awol - Alcohol without liquid, Zerstäuber um ethanolhaltige Getränke zu inhalieren. *Axocatzin - Sida acuta *Ayahuasca - Gebräu aus zwei Pflanzen, welche DMT und Harman-Alkaloide (MAO-Hemmer) enthalten. *Azalla - Cannabis *Azureus-Kahlkopf - Psilocybe azurescens, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Aztekisches Traumkraut - Calea zacatechichihttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=2 B *Baaras - Alraune, Halluziogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Badesalz - Legal Highs *Bad Trip - leichter Horrortrip *Badoh - Ololuiqui (LSA) *Bag - Dosis Heroin *BAK - Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration *Bakana - Coryphanta compacta, Halluzinogene Kaktee, Wirkstoff unbekannt *Baldrian - Valeriana officinale, frei verkäufliches pflanzliches Sedativum *Balkanroute - Drogenschmuggelroute von der Türkei nach Westeuropa *Ballons -> Lachgas in Ballons *Bambinos - Stimulanzien *Bananenschalen - Gerüchteweise soll das Rauchen von Bananenschalen Cannabis-ähnliche Wirkung haben, wohl eine Urbane Legende *Bandje - arabisch für Cannabis *Bandsch - Cannabis *Banisterin - Harmin *Banje - Cannabis *Barbs - Barbiturate *Barren - große, für den Drogenschmuggel abgepackte Menge *Base - Freebase (Kokain) *Baseball Rocks - Crack (Kokain) *Base House - Orte an den Kokain konsumiert wird *basen - Kokainkonsum als Freebase *Bash - Cannabis *Basuco - Paste aus zerstampften Coca-Blättern *bauen - einen Joint drehen, eine Wasserpfeife vorbereiten *Baum-Datura -> Engelstrompete, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Baum des bösen Adlers - Engelstrompete, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bazooka - Crack(Kokain) *B-Bombe - Benzedrin-Inhalation *BDMPEA - halluzinogene Phenetylamine *Beast - LSD *Beikonsum - Konsum von Drogen, während man in einem Substitutionsprogramm ist. *Beilwurz - Tollkirsche, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Belinuntia - Bilsenkraut, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Belladonna - Tollkirsche (Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs), rührt daher das Italienerinnen sich im Mittelalter Tollkirschensaft in die Augen träufelten um schöne große Pupillen zu haben. *Bendj - Bilsenkraut(Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Bendsch -> Cannabis *Beng - persisch für Cannabis *Bengali - Cannabis *Bengue - Cannabis *Bennis - Benzedrin-Tabletten (Amphetamin) *Benzedrin - Amphetamin-haltiges Medikament *Benzin - soll in Entwicklungsländern als Droge verwendet werden, schwer Gesundheitschädlich *Benzos - Benzodiazepine *Benzodiazepine - Gruppe von Sedativa und Hypnotika, z.B. Valium, Rohypnol, Tavor, Faustan *Berliner Tinke - Opiumhaltige Essiglösung die früher als Heroinersatz verkauft wurde, äußerst Gesundheitsschädlich und deshalb heute sehr selten. *Berliner Wasser - Berliner Tinke *Beruhigungsmittel - Sedativa und Anxiolytika, zählen zu Downern *Beschaffungskriminalität - Kriminalität die dem Zweck dient Geld zu Beschaffen um davon den Drogenkonsum bzw. die Drogensucht zu finanzieren. *Besteck - Gegenstände, welche für das Spritzen einer Droge benötigt werden. *Betäubende Drogen - Downer *Betäubungsmitte - Drogen die unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz(BtmG]] fallen und deren Herstellung, Handel und Besitz meist streng verfolgt wird. *Betäubungsmittelgesetz *Betel, Betelnuss - eine stark in Südostasien verbreitete Alltags-Stimulanz *Bewusstseinserweiterung - positive Bezeichnung für die unter Halluzinogenen veränderte Wahrnehmung. Nach der unbewiesenen Filtertheorie, würden solche Drogen Filter im Gehirn ausschalten und so einen besseren Zugang zur Realität ermöglichen. *Bewusstseinveränderung - neutrale Bezeichnung für die durch Halluzinogene veränderte Wahrnehmung *Bewusstseinsstörung - negative Bezeichnung für Veränderungen des Bewusstseins durch Drogen. *Bewusstlosigkeit - ernsthaftes Symptom einer Drogen-Vergiftung oder Schlaf *Bhang - Cannabis, manchmal auch Bilsenkraut *Biak, Biak-Biak - Kratom *Bicentenniel Gold - hochwertiges Heroin *Bier - weit verbreitetes ethanolhaltiges Getränk *Big Boys - Heroin *Big C - Cocain *Big Chief - Meskalin *Bilsenkraut - Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bily Blin - Bilsenkraut *Bindehautentzündung - häufige Erscheinung bei Cannabis-Konsumenten *Bindle - Heroin *Binge drinking - starkes Rauschtrinken, Komasaufen *Biofeedback - unbewusste Körperfunktionen werden durch Messung bewusst gemacht, wodurch der Betroffene die Steuerung dieser Funkionen lernen soll. *Black Beauty -> Amphetamin *Black Bird - Amphetamin *Black Domina - Cannabis-Sorte mit hohem THC-Gehalt *Black Heroin - Heroin-Coffein-Gemisch *Black Magic - dunkles Heroin *Black Prinz - Cannabis *Blackout - Gedächtnislücken *Blättchen - Zigarettenpapier zum Selbstdrehen *blau - unter dem Einfluss von Ethanol sein *blau werden - wenn nicht auf Ethanol bezogen, Atemmangel *Blauer Engel - Barbiturate *Blauer Gott - LSD *Blaue Träne - LSD *Blaufärbender Kahlkopf - Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Blockbuster - Barbiturate *Blotter - LSD auf Papier *blowen - Inhalation von Heroin das auf Alu-Folie verdampft wird. *Blubber - Wasserpfeife zum Rauchen von Tabak, Cannabis usw. *Bluebird - CIA-Programm zur Erforschung von Drogen (Wahrheitsseren, Psychokampfstoffe), wurde später zu MK Ultra *Blue Cheer - LSD *Blue Heaven - Barbiturate *Blue Sky Blond - kolumbianisches Cannabis *Blue Velvet - Ethanol-Antihistaminika-Codein-Mischkonsum *Blunt - reiner Cannabis-Joint (ohne Tabak) *Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration *Blyn - Bilsenkraut, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bockwurz - Tollkirsche, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bodybuilding - Bodymodification die darauf abzielt Muskelmasse aufzubauen. Nicht selten geschieht dies mit Hilfe illegaler Steroide und Anabolika *Body-Drug - Drogen die das Körperempfinden beeinflussen, Gegensatz zu Head-Drug *Body load - Körperempfindung die beim Konsum von einigen Halluzinogenen auftritt *Bodypacking - Schmuggel von Drogen im Körper *Bollwurz - Tollkirsche, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bomb - Cannabis oder Amphetamin *Bong - spezielle Wasserpfeife, oft für den Konsum von Cannabis *Borrachero - Engelstrompete *Borretsch - Gewürzpflanze, welche unbelegten Gerüchten zufolge als stimulierende bis halluzinogene Droge wirken soll. *Bota - Cannabis *Botellon - spanisch für Komasaufen *Boto - Coca-Strauch *Boy - Heroin *Brainwave entrainment - Digitale Drogen *Branntwein - mit Destillation hergestellte ethanolhaltige Getränke, dürfen nicht von Unter-18-jährigen Konsumiert werden. *Brauner Libanese - libanesisches Cannabis *Brauner Pakistani - pakistanisches Cannabis *Braunes - braunes Heroin *breit sein - mit Cannabis berauscht sein *Brick - Großemenge eine Droge als Barren abgepackt. *Brief - Verpackungsform von Drogen in Papier *Briefkasten - Drogenversteck, welches dem Käufer gegen Geld vom Dealer mitgeteilt wird. *Brigham-Tee - Tee aus Ephedra(Ephedrin) *Bring down - Abbruch eine Halluzinogen-Rausches mit Opioiden oder Benzodiapin *Brock - große Menge Cannabis *Bromalich - Bromazepam *Bromaz - Bromazepam *Bromazep - Bromazepam *Bromazepam *Brotherhood of Eternal Love - Gruppe um Timothy Leary *Brown - minderwertiges Cannabis *Brown Sugar -> braunes Heroin *Brownie - Schokoladen-Gebäck, wird oft mit THC aus Cannabis angereichert. *Brugmansia -> Wissenschaftlicher Name für Engelstrompeten, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *BtMG - Betäubungsmittelgesetz *Bud - weibliche Cannabisblüten Dolde, Pflanzenbestandteil mit höchstem THC-Gehalt. *Bufotenin - ein halluzinogenes Tryptamin-Alkaloid, bekannt vor allem durch die Aga-Kröte *Bullet - Tablette *Bullkraut - Tollkrische, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Bülsenkraut - Bilsenkraut *Bundly Bag - Crack *Bunker - Drogenversteck *Buprenorphin - synthetisches Opioid *Buprobion - Nikotin-Entwöhnungsmittel *Buschmann-Tee - Khat *Businessmens LSD - DMT *Butter - kann mit THC aus Cannabis angereichert werden. *Buttons - Meskalin in Kaktusscheiben (welche an Knöpfe erinnern) *Buzz - Zigarette mit Cannabis *BZP - 1-Benzylpiperazinhttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=72 C *C - Cocain *C&H - Cocain-Heroin-Mischkonsum *Caapi - Banisteriopsis caapi, Liane mit Harman-Alkaloiden *Cactus buttons - meskalinhaltige Kaktursscheiben *Cadillac -> Ecstasy *Cake - Kuchen, kann mit THC angereichert sein, auch bezeichnung für Cocain *California indica - stark THC-haltige Cannabis-Sorte *Cambodia - Züchtung von Psilocybe cubensis, psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Canamo de India - spanisch für Cannabis *Canapem india - italienisch für Cannabis *Candies - Barbiturate *Candyflip - LSD-MDMA-Mischkonsum *Camhamo da india - Cannabis *Cannabinoide - Wirkstoffe von Cannabis, bekanntester Vertreter ist THC *Cannabis - Hanf *Cannabisabhängigkeit *Cannabisharz - Haschisch *Canxa - Cannabis *Cap - Kapseln *Cappies - Amphetamin *Captas - Captagon *Caras - Cannabis *Carfentanyl - Opioid *Carrie - Kokain *Castalia-Foundation - von Timothy Leary gegründete Forschungsorganisation *Cath - Kath *Cawe - pachycereus pectem aboriginum, halluzinogener Kaktus *Cebolletta - oncidium cebolletta, halluzinogene Orchiedenart *CEVs ("Closed Eye visuals") - Halluzinationen bei geschlossenen Augen *Chai - Tee *Champagner - ethanolhaltiger Schaumwein, auch Bezeichnung für Cocain *Chandu - chinesisch für Opium *Charas - indische Bezeichnung für Cannabis *Charlie - Cocain *Chautle - Hikuli surname *Checker - Mittelsmann zwischen Konsument und Kleindealer *Chicago Green - Cannabis *Chichipe - Axocatzin *Chief - LSD *Chilicote - Colorines *Chillum - indische Haschischpfeife *China White - weißes Heroin aus China *Chinese Cat Powder - Strahlengriffel *chinesing - Inhalation von Heroin *Chiricaspi - brunfelsia chiricaspi *Chiric-Sanago - Chiricaspi *Chloralhydrat - Hypnotikum *Chlordiazepoxid - ein Benzodiazoin *Chlormethiazol - Distraneurin *Chris - Methylamphetamin *Christmas Tree - Stimulanzien *Chrotteblume - Tollkirsche, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Chunk - Crack-Brocken *Churrus - Cannabis *Chidre - schwach ethanolhaltiges Getränk aus Äpfeln *clean - Abstinent *Clobazam - ein Benzodiazepin *CMY - synthetisches Halluzinogen *Co-Abhängigkeit *Co-Pilot - Amphetamin *Coca - Coca-Strauch oder Cocain *Coca-Cola - süßes, schwach Coffein-haltiges Getränk, enthält weder Coca noch Cola *Cocain *Cocain Tree - Coca-Strauch *Cocktail - sofern nicht auf alkoholische Cocktails bezogen: Mischkonsum *Codein *Coffees -> Koffeintabletten (200 mg Coffein) *Coffeeshop *Coffein *Cohoba - Yopo *Cojon del diabolo - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Coke - Cocain, auch Coca-Cola *Cokey - Cocain-Konsument *Colanuss - Coffein- und Theobromin-haltige Nuss des Colabaumes *Cold Turkey - Kalter (Heroin-)Entzug *Columbian Flake - hochwertiges Kokain *Colorines - halluzinogene Früchte von Erythrina americana *Come down - runterkommen, Ausklingen des Drogenrauschs *Concombre a chien - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Concombre zombi - Stechapfel, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Containering - Body packing *Cook a Pill - Opium-Rauchen *Cop - Polizist *Copelandia - Copelandia canescens, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Corgie - Heroin *Cosmic Space - PCP *Cotics - Downer *Crack - mit Backpulver aufbereitetes Kokain *Cracker - LSD *Crank - Amphetamine mit Methylamphetamin *Craving - Suchtverlangen *Croak - Amphetamin mit Cocain *Crystal, Crystal Meth -> Methylamphetamin *Cubes -> LSD auf Zuckerwürfeln *Cubi - Psilocybe cubensis, Psilocybinhaltgier Pilz *Cuca - Coca-Strauch *Culebra Borrachero - Methysticodedron amesianum, Scopolamin-haltige Pflanze. *Curare - Pfeilgift *Cut - verschnittene, gestreckte, verdünnte Drogen *CZ 74 - synthetisches Halluzinogen D *D-Man - LSD-Abhängiger *DA - Drogenabhängig *Dagga - Cannabis *Dama da Noite - Cestrum laevigatum, Strauch mit leicht Halluzinogenen Früchten *Damiana - Turneara diffusa, pflanzliches Aphrodisiakum *Datura, Datura stramonium -> wissenschaftlicher Name für Stechäpfel, manchmal umgangssprachlich für Engelstrompete, Halluzinogene Nachtschattengewächse *Dauerkonsum - ständiger Konsum einer Droge, häufig bei Abhängigkeit. *Dawamesk - Gebäck mit Kardamon, Muskatnuss, Zimt und Cannabis *DD - Designerdroge *dealen - Drogen verkaufen *Dealer - Drogenhändler *Dealer mit Zulassung - Arzt *Death Wish - Hochkonzentriertes Heroin *Deck - Kleine Portion Drogen *Deep Purple -> LSD *Delirantium - Drogen die ein Delirium (meist mit Halluzinationen) erzeugen *Delirium - *Delysid -> ehem. Markenname von Sandoz für LSD *Denkfehler *Depersonalisation - sich selbst als fremd erleben, kann durch Drogen verursacht werden *Depression - Niedergeschlagenheit, Motivationslosigkeit, negative Gedanken *Derealisation - Umgebung wirkt unwirklich und fremd. *Dermatozoenwahn - Wahnhafte Überzeugung das sich Tiere unter der Haut befinden. *Designerdroge - Drogen die gezielt entwickelt werden. *Destillation - chemischer Trennprozess durch verdampfen, häufig zur Anreicherung von ethanolhaltigen Getränken benutzt *DET - Diethyltryptamin, synthetisches Halluzinogen *Devils root - Peyote *Dextromethorphan *DHC - Dihydrocodein *DHM - Diphenhydramin *Diaz - Benzodiazepine *Digitale Drogen *Dill - Anethum graveolensis, möglicher Grundstoff zur halbsynthetischen Herstellung von MDMA, wird z.T. auch als Droge verwendet *Dillies - Medikamente mit Opioiden *Dime Bag - Drogenportion *Dinky Daus - Marihuana-Zigarette *Diphenhydramin *Diskiamos - Bilsenkraut *Disodon - Hydrocodon *Dissonanz, kognitive Dissonanz *Distra - Diastraneurin *Distraneurin *DMAE - Dimethylaminoethanol *DMMPEA - halluzinogene Phenethylamine *DMP - Dimethyltryptamin *DMT - Dimethyltryptamin, starkes Halluzinogen, welches nur einige Minuten wirkt, wird mit MAO-Hemmern konsumiert *DOB -Dimethoxybroamphetamin, starkes Halluzinogen *DOET - Halluzinogen *Dollies - Drogen in Tablettenform *Dollkraut - Tollkirsche *Dollwurz - Alraune *DOM - starkes synthetisches Halluzinogen *Dona Juanita - Cannabis *Dope - Cannabis *Doping, Dopingmittel - Leistungssteigerung durch Drogen *Dornapfel - Datura inoxia, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs, z.T. auch Bezeichnung für Stechäpfel *Dosis *Dots - LSD *Double Trouble - Amphetamin-Barbiturat-Mischkonsum *down sein - niedergeschlagen, antriebslos, depremiert *Downer - beruhigende, entspannende und angstlösende Drogen *DPH - Diphenhydramin *DPT - Dipropyltrytamin, synthetisches Halluzinogen *drag - Cannabis rauchen *drauf sein - unter Drogeneinfluss stehen *Drecksack - Coca-Cola-Bier-Mischgetränk *Droge - Bezeichnung für Stoffe die eine Wirkung auf Körperfunktionen, insbesondere das Bewusstsein haben. Synonym Medizin, Medikament, Arzneimittel *Drogen-Screening - Drogentest *Drogentest *Drogies - Drogenkonsumenten *droppen - Drogen nehmen *drop out - aus der Gesellschaft austeigen *Druck, drücken - Spritzen *druff sein - unter Drogeneinfluss sein, Abhängig sein *Druffi - Drogenabhängiger *Drugs - englische Bezeichnung für Drogen, im Gegensatz zum Deutschen findet keine unsinnige Unterscheidung zwischen illegalen Drogen und legalen Medikamenten und Rauschmitteln statt *Drugchecking - Überprüfen der Zusammensetzung von Straßendrogen *Drying out - Ethanolentzug *Duftsäckli - in der Schweiz verkauftes Cannabis *Dummy - Schlangenöl, wirkungslose Tabletten *Dust - PCP *DXM - Dextromethorphan *Dynamit - Drogen mit hohem Reinheitsgehalt E *E - Ecstasy (MDMA) *Echo - Flashback, wiederauftreten von Halluzinationen ohne Drogeneinnahme *Ecstasy - meist MDMA und verwandte Stoffe (MDEA, MDBD). Entaktogene Stimulanz *Eibe - Taxus baccata, giftige Baumarthttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=27 *Einstiegsdrogen - unbelegte Annahme das der Konsum ein E. automatisch zum Konsum anderer Drogen führt *Eiserne Klammer - Heroinsucht *El Ahijado - El Nene *Elefant - PCP *Elefantenwinde - Hawaiianische Holzrose (LSA) *Elektrolyte - wasserlösliche Salze *El Nene - Coleus blumei, Kraut das bei religiösen Riten auf den Philippinen genutzt wird. *El Macho - El Nene *Embalming Fluid - PCP *Emotionen *Emsel - Morphin *Energy-Drink - meist süßes Getränk mit Koffeinzusatz *Engelsstaub - PCP *Engelstrompete - Brugmansia, Famile von Halluzinogenen Nachtschattengewächsen *Entzug *Entzugsdelir *Epena - halluzinogenes Entheogen, welches aus Virola theiodora gewonnen wird. *Ephedra - Familie von meist Ephedrin-haltigen Pflanzen *Ephedrakraut *Ephedrin *Ephis - Ephedra-Drogen *Erdmännchen - Alraune, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Ereriba - Homalomena lauterbachii, wird zusammen mit Agara als Entheogen konsumiert *Erox - 2C-B *Erstatzstoff - Stoffe die vom Arzt vorrübergehend als Ersatz für Drogen verschrieben werden *Erste Hilfe *Erwartungshaltung - Set *Esakuna - Cymbopogon densiflorus, Entheogen aus Tansania *Esrar - türkisch für Cannabis *Essence -> Ecstasy *Essstörung *Ether - Diethylether *Etsch - Heroin, von der engl. Ausprache von H *Euphorika - Euphorie erzeugende Drogen, früher für Opioide *Europlatte - Haschisch in Plattenform *Eve -> MDEA *Eve & Rave - Drogen-Informationsstelle *Experimentierkonsum - Konsumverhalten *Ex-User - ehemaliger Drogenkonsument *Eye-Opener - wach machende Stimulanzen, die zu Pupillenerweiterung führen. F *Fag - Zigarette *Fahrkarte - LSD auf Papier *Fahrtüchtigkeit *Fantasy - GHB *Faserhanf - industriell genutztes Cannabis bei dem der THC-Gehalt herunter gezüchtet wurde *Fenchel - Foeniculum vulgare, Gewürzpflanze, wird eine stimmungaufhellende, beruhigende Wirkung nachgesagt *Fenetyllin - ein Amphetamin *Fentanyl - Opioid *fett sein - auf dem Höhepunkt des Cannabis-Rauschs sein *Feuerzeug *Fill - PCP *Film - unwirklich erscheinender Drogen-Trip *Filmriss - Erinnerungslücken *Filz - poröses (Lösch-)Papier für LSD *Fingernagel - ein ungeschnittener, langer Fingernagel wird häufig von Cocain-Konsumenten benutzt ("Koks-Schaufel"). In einigen Ländern auch ein Zeichen um zeigen, dass man nicht auf körperliche Arbeit angewiesen ist. *Fisch - große Menge Heroin *Fixe - Spritze *fixen - spritzen *Fixer - Drogenkonsument, der sich Drogen spritzt *Fixerbesteck - Utensilien zum spritzen *Fixerstube - Schutzraum für spritzenden Drogenkonsum, meist Heroin *Flake - engl. Flocken, bezeichnet Cocain oder PCP *Flash - schnell einsetzende Drogenwirkung *Flashback - Drogenwirkungen die plötzlich ohne Drogenkonsum auftreten, häufig bei Halluzinogenen wie LSD. Bei Cannabis und PCP liegt der Grund für solche Phänomene bei der Einlagerung in das Fettgewebe. *fliegen - auf einem halluzinogenen Trip sein *Fliegenpilz - Amanita muscaria, ein Delirantium *Floripondio - Engelstrompete, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Floating - Reizentzug in einem Salzwassertank *Flower of paradise - Khat *Flugline - Line, also zur Linie zusammengeschobenes Pulver zum schnupfen. *Flugsalbe - angeblich von Hexen zum "Fliegen" benutzte salbe (Hexendrogen) *Flugtraum - Träume vom fallen, fliegen *Flush - Hitze- oder Kälte-Gefühl nach Drogeneinnahme *Flying Saucers - Rivea corymbosa Samen, enthalten LSA *Folierauchen - Verdampfen einer Droge auf Aluminium-Folie zur Inhalation, etwa bei Heroin *Foolish Pleasure - Heroin-Sorte *Footballs - Stimulanzen in Tablettenform *Forwards - Stimulanzen *Freebase - gelöste freie Base von Kokain, Konsumformen die darauf abzielen sind der Konsum in Lösung, Folierauchen und Crackrauchen *Fressattacke - häufig im Zusammenhang mit Essstörungen oder Drogenkonsum, insbesondere Cannabis *Frijol de Playa - Canavalia maritima, südamerikanisches Halluzinogen, Wirkstoff unbekannt *Frijol - Meskal-Bohne *Frisco Speed Ball - Heroin-Kokain-LSD-Mischkonsum *Frisky Powder - Cocain *Fruchtsalat - Konsumform bei der mehrer unterschiedliche Tabletten in eine Schüssel geworfen werden und dann zufällig ausgewählt wird. *Führerscheinentzug - ist oft auch möglich wenn einem nur Drogengebrauch nachgewiesen wird, unabhängig davon ob man währenddessen am Straßenverkehr teilnahm *Full Moon - Halluzinogene *Fusel - billige ethanolhaltige Getränke. *Fuselalkohole - Giftige Alkohole die neben Ethanol in Getränken vorkommen und oft für einen Teil der Kater-Wirkungen verantwortlich gemacht werden. Gefährliche Methanolvergiftungen kommen häufig in Ländern vor, in denen Ethanolkonsum nur von Touristen betrieben wird (z.B. wo der Islam vorherrscht). G *G-Juice -> GHB *Gadja - Cannabis *Gai ando - vietnamnesisch für Cannabis *Galanga - Kaempferia galanga, halluzinogenes Ingwergewächs *Galgenmännlein - Alraune *Gage -> Cannabis *Galanga - Kaempferia galangahttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=7 *Gamma - GHB *Ganaija - Cannabis *Ganca - Cannabis *Gangue - Cannabis *Ganja - jamaikanisch für Cannabis *Ganzigune - Assyrisch für Cannabis *Garbage - zu gering dosierte Droge, Schlangenöl *Garda - Cannabis in Kashmir *Gatehouse - Ort an dem Cocain konsumiert wird- *GBL - Lösungsmittel und Vorstufe zu GHB *Gebote des molekularen Zeitalters von Timothy Leary *gebusted - von der Polizei geschnappt *Gedächtnisstörungen *Gee - Spritze *Gee-Head - Konsument der sich Opioide spritzt *Gelber Libanese - Cannabis-Sorte aus dem Libanon *Gelbsucht *Gelegenheitskonsum *Gemüse - Pflanzliche Drogen, insbesondere Cannabis *Genista - Cysticus canariensis, in Mexiko religiös genutzte Hülsenfrucht *Geronimo - Ethanol-Sedativa/Hypnotika-Mischkonsum, auch für mit K.O.-Tropfen versetzte ethanolhaltige Getränke *Gewichtsverlust - Effekt bei Dauerkonsum von bestimmten Drogen *Gewichtszunahme *Gewöhnung - Tolleranzbildung, die Wirksame-Dosis steigt mit Dauer und Häufigkeit des Konsums *Ghariga - Cannabis *GHB - Liquid Ecstasy *Ghee - Cannabis *Gift-Lattich - Lactuca virosahttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=71 *Gigantón - San Pedro-Kaktus, enthält Meskalin *Gi'-i-Wa - Lycoperdon marginatum, Pilz der von mexikanischen Indianer verwendet wird *Gilb - Gelbsucht *Ginseng - Panax ginseng, pflanzliches Nootropikum *Gipsy - Cannabis-Opium-Mischkonsum *Girl - Cocain *Glass - Amphetamin die zum rauchen aufbereitet wurden *Gleichgültigkeit - Verhaltensänderung die mit Drogenkonsum assoziiert wird. *Glue Eye - Klebstoff- und Lösungsmittel-Konsumenten *Glue Sniffing - Klebstoffschnüffeln *Gold - Marihuana *Golden Teacher - Züchtung von Psilocybe cubensis, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Goldener Drachen - Pille mit Opioiden, insbesondere Heroin *Goldener Halbmond - Hauptanbaugebiet für Opium: Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan *Goldener Schuss - durch Überdosierung zum Tod führende Heroin-Injektion *Goldenes Dreieck - Opiumanbaugebiet: Laos, Thailand und Myanmar *Goldmohn - Escholtzia californika *Goldregen - giftige Pflanze, enthält Cytisin (Nikotin-Ersatzstoff) *Goldstaub - helles, sehr reines Heroin *Gong - Opiumpfeife *Goofys - Barbiturate *Gotu-Kola - Hydrocotyle asiatica, Aphrodisiakum *Gow - Drogen *Guarana - Coffeinhaltige Pflanze *Guaranin -> Coffein in Guarana *Gra-tom - Kratom *Graffiti - meist illegale Wandmalereien *Gran Remidio - Coca-Strauch *Gras -> Cannabis *Grass - Cannabis *Greeters - Cannabis *Griffs - Marihuana *Grünes - Cannabis *Grüner Marokkaner - Cannabis aus Marokko *Grüner Türke - Cannabis aus der Türkei *Grünes Gold - Coca-Blätter *Grundannahmen *Guarana - Paullinia cupana, coffeinhaltige Pflanze *Guaranin - Coffein in Guarana *Guaza - indische Bezeichnung für Cannabis *Guide - Erfahrener Drogennutzer der Neulinge einführt. *Gun - Spritze *Gunjah - Cannabis *Gypsy - starke, dunkle Haschisch-Sorte H *H (englisch ausgesprochen) -> Heroin *Halblegal - Drogen mit unklarem Rechtsstatus *Halbsynthetisch - auf chemischen Weg aus biologischen Grundstoffen hergestellt. *Halluzinogen - Mittel die (Pseudo-)Halluzination hervorrufen *Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder *Hanf -> Cannabis *Hasch -> Cannabis *Haschisch -> Cannabis *Harte Drogen *Hawaiianische Holzrose - LSA-haltige Pflanze *Hawaiian Baby Woodrose - Hawaiianische Holzrose *Hawaiianer - Panaeolus cyanescens, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Helmkraut - Scutellaria laterifoliahttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=11 *Herba Ephedrae - Ephedra, meist Ephedrin-haltige Pflanzen *Herbal Ecstasy - Eine Marke von Legal Highs *Heroin - starkes Opioid *Herva da Vida - Sinicuichi *Hexendrogen *Himmelblaue Prunkwinde - LSA-haltige Pflanze *Homeboy -> GHB *Homöopatisch - stark unterdosiert *Honig *Holotropes Atmen *Hopfen - Humulus Lupulus, Sedativum *Horrortrip *Hortensien - Beliebte Gartenpflanze, wird fälschlicherweise für ein Rauschmittel gehalten *HPPD - Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder *Huachuma - San Pedro-Kaktus, enthält Meskalin I *Iboga - Tabernanthe Iboga, stimmulierendes bis halluzinogenes Entheogen *Ice -> Amphetamin *Illegal - Drogen deren Herstellung, Handel, Besitz oder Konsum strafrechtlich verfolgt wird, i.d.R. auf der Basis von Arzneimittel- und Betäubungsmittelgesetz J *Johanniskraut - Pflanzliches Antidepressivum *Joint - Cannabis-Zigarette K *K -> Ketamin *Kaffee - Coffea, die Kaffeebohnen werden zur Herstellung des gleichnamigen coffeinhaltigen Getränks benutzt. *Kahlköpfe - unterschiedlcihe Arten von Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen *Kakao - Theobroma cacao (enthält Theobromin), Kakaobohnen werden zur Herstellung von Schokolade und dem gleichnamigen Getränk benutzt. *Kaktus -> Meskalin *Kalmus *Käse *Katawn - Kratom *Kath *Katzenminze - Nepetea cataria *Kava-Kava - Piper methyscticum *Ket -> Ketamin *Ketamin - ein Dissoziativum *Kiff -> Cannabis *kiffen -> Konsum von Cannabis über Rauchen *Kit Kat -> Ketamin *Klartraum - Traum in dem man sich bewusst ist zu Träumen und eventuell den Traum willentlich steuern kann. *Knaster *K.o.-Tropfen - starke Betäubungsmittel, welche zum vergiften benutzt werden. Oft GHB, Flunitrazepam (Rohypnol), früher Chloroform *Koffein - Wirkstoff der meisten frei verkäuflichen Stimulanzen *Koffein-Tabletten - in der Regel 200 mg Coffein *Kokain - eine Stimulans *Koks -> Kokain *Kolanuss - Cola, enthält Coffein, Theobromin *Kontrollierter Konsum *Kratom *Kräutermischung - Legal Highs *Krton - Kratom L *Lachgas - Distickstoffoxid, ein Euphorikum *Lady -> Kokain *Legal - Drogen die legal erworben und konsumiert werden dürfen *Legal Highs - (halb)legal erwerbbare Drogen *Lichttherapie *Line - Zum Schniefen ("sniffen") vorbereitete Pulver-Line, meist Kokain oder Amphetamin *Liquid Ecstasy -> GHB *Liquid E -> GHB *Love - Ecstasy *LSA - Ergin *LSD, LSD-25, ein Halluzinogen *LSH *Lucy - LSD M *Mabog - Kratom *Maconha -> Cannabis *Magic Mushrooms -> Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Mambog - Kratom *Mandragora -> Wissenschaftlicher Name für Alraunen, Halluzinogene Nachtschattengewächse *Magnetimplantat *MAO-Hemmer *Marijuana, Marihuana - Cannabis *Mary Werner - Cannabis *Mary Jane - Cannabis *Maschinenelfen - Halluzinationen von scheinbar intelligenten "Wesen", welche insbesondere unter dem Einfluss von DMT auftreten. *Mate - coffeinhaltiges Getränk *MDMA - Entaktogene Stimulanz *MDPV *Medikament - Drogen, welche meist in Apotheken vertrieben oder von Ärzten verabreicht werden. *Meditation *Meerträubel - Ephedra *Melatonin - Schlafhormon *Melisse - Melissa officinalis, beruhigende Gewürzpflanze *Mephedron *Meskal -> Meskalin *Meskalin, Mescalin - ein Halluzinogen *Meth -> Methylamphetamin *Methylon *Mighty K -> Ketamin *Militärdrogen - meist Aufputschmittel für Soldaten und Piloten *Mind machine - Digitale Drogen *Mirakelfrucht - Wunderbeere *Mitragyne - Kratom *Mitragynin *Modafinil *Modedrogen *Monkey rose - Hawaiianische Holzrose (LSA) *Morning Glory - engl. Bezeichnung für Prunkwinden(Ipomoea), siehe Ololiuqui, Himmelblaue Prunkwinde *Morphin *Muira Puama *Muggles -> Cannabis *Muskatnuss - Myristica fragrans, MAO-Hemmer *Mutterkorn N *Nachtschattengewächse - große Pflanzengruppe, meint im Kontext von Rauschmitteln meist Skopolamin- und Atropin-haltige Vertreter dieser Gruppe (Halluzinogene Nachtschattengewächse), auch wenn diese praktisch nur einen kleinen Teil ausmachen. *Nahtoderfahrung *Nerox - 2C-B *Nikotin, Nicotin - sehr schwache, aber stark süchtig-machende Stimulans O *Ololiuqui - Prunkwinden-Samen, enthalten Mutterkornalkaloide wie LSA, LSH *OBE - Außerkörperliche Erfahrung *Opium - starkes analgetisches Euphorikum, welches aus Schlafmohn gewonnen wird *OOBE - Außerkörperliche Erfahrung *Out-of-Body-Experience - Außerkörperliche Erfahrung P *Panzerschokolade -> Methylamphetamin *Papers -> LSD auf Papier *Pappen -> LSD auf Papier *Partydrogen *Passionsblume - Passioflora incarnata, enthalt Harman-Alkaloide *PCP - Phencyclidine *Pearl -> GHB *Pep -> Amphetamin *Peppers -> Amphetamin *Pervitin -> Methylamphetamin *Petersilie - Petroselinum Crispumhttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=35 *Peyote -> Meskalinhaltiger Kaktus *Pfeife -> Rauchinstrument in unterschiedlichen Ausführungen, z.T. auch Synonym für Cannabis *Pflanzliche Drogen *Pharmahuasca -> synthetisches DMT *Philosopher Stones - Psilocybe tampanensis, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Piece -> Cannabis *Pille -> Ecstasy *Pilze *Pink Football -> Amphetamin *Poppershttp://www.land-der-traeume.de/drogeninfo.php?id=23 *Power -> Amphetamin *Pot -> Cannabis *Pumpe -> Spritze *Promille - Tausendstel, Synonym und Einheit der Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration *Psilos -> Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Psychedelische Erfahrung Q R *Räucherkerze *Räuchermischung - Legal Highs *Räucherstäbchen *Reizentzug *Research Chemical *Rita -> Ritalin *Rosmarin - leicht blutdrucksteigerndes Nootropikum *Roypies - Benzodiazipine S *Salvia - Salvia Divinorum *Salvia Divinorum *SaferUse *San Isidro - Psilocybe cubensis, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Schlaf *Schlafentzug *Schlafmittel - Hypnotikum *Schmerzmittel - Analgetikum *Schnee -> Kokain *Schokolade - Theobromin-haltige Süßigkeit *Schwarzer Afghane - Cannabis *Schwarzes Bilsenkraut - Bilsenkraut, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Selbstbeobachtung *Set - persönliche Einstellung vor bzw. bei dem Drogenkonsum *Setting - Umgebung vor bzw. bei dem Drogenkonsum *Shrooms - Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Silberkraut - Hawaiianische Holzrose (LSA *Sinicuichi *Snow -> Kokain *Soap -> GHB *Special K -> Ketamin *Speed -> Amphetamin *Speedball -> Kokain-Heroin-Mischkonsum *Spice - inszwischen kriminalisiertes Legal High, welches synthetische Cannabinoide enthält. *Spint - Cannabis *Spitzkegelige Kahlkopf - Psilocybe semilanceat, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Stechapfel - Datura, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Steppenraute - Harman-Alkaloide(MAO-Hemmer) enthaltende Pflanze *STP ("Scientifically Treated Petroleum", "Stop the Police", "Super Terrific Psychedelic") -> DOM, starkes Halluzinogen *Stroboskop *Substitution *Super LSD -> DOM *Synthetisch - auf chemischen Weg hergestellt *Synthiekoks -> Ketamin T *Tabak - nikotinhaltige Pflanze, meist zum Rauchen aufbereitet *Tea - Cannabis *Tein - Koffein in Tee *Teonanàcatl - Psilocybe mexikana, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Thein - Koffein in Tee *Ticket -> LSD auf Papi *Tilidin - als Medikament verwendetes Opioid *Tollkirsche - Atropa belladonna, halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs *Tramadol *Trip - Drogenrausch, insbesondere bei halluzinogenen Drogen. Auch für LSD auf Papier. *Trichterwinde - Himmelblaue Prunkwinde (LSA) *Trepanation - Bohren eines Loches in den Schädel *Tryptamin *Turkey - Symptome von Heroinentzug *Tüte -> Cannabis-Joint U *Upper - Antriebssteigernde Drogen V *Vaporizer - verdampft Stoffe zur Inhalation *Vitamin A -> Amphetamin *Vitamin K -> Ketamin W *Weed - Cannabis *Weiche Drogen *Wermut *Wild Dagga - Afrikanisches Löwenohr *Wilder Hanf - Afrikanisches Löwenohr *Wunderbeere X *XTC - Ecstasy (MDMA) Y *Yohimbe Z *Zauberpilze -> Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Zitronenmelisse - Melisse =Wissenschaftliche Bezeichnungen= # *2,5-dimethoxy-4-bromophenylethylamin - 2C-B *2,5-Dimethoxy-4-methylamphetamin - DOM *2C-C-NBOMe *3,4-Methylendioxy-N-methylamphetamin - MDMA *5-HT - Serotonin *5-Hydroxy-Tryptamin - Serotonin *5-Hyroxytrptophol - Marker, der häufig bei Ethanolikern vorkommt. *5-MeO-DMT - 5-Methoxy-Dimethyltryptamin, Halluzinogen welches in Pflanzen oder Kröten (z.B. Bufo alvarius) vorkommt A *Acamprosat - Entwöhnungsmittel für Alkohol *Acne rosacea - entzündliche Hautveränderung bei Alkoholikern *Adrenalin - Nebennieren-Hormon, vor allem mit Stress- und Gefahrensituationen assoziert *Aggravation - Übertreibung von Krankheitssymptomen um mehr Medikamente zu erhalten *Allylprodin - synthetisches Opioid *Alphablocker - blockieren α1- und α2-Adrenozeptoren, also Adrenalin- und Noradrenalin-Antagonisten *Alpha-Methyl-Acetyl-Fentanyl -sythetisches Opioid *alpha-Methylphenethylamin - Amphetamin *Alphaprodin - synthetisches Opioid *Alprazolam *Alkaloid - organische Verbindungen die in Pflanzen vorkommen und auf den Organismus von Tieren oder Menschen wirken. *Alkoholdehydrogenase (ADH) - Enzym zum Abbau von Alkohl *Amanita muscaria - Fliegenpilz *Amphetamin *Amylnitrit - Wirkstoff von Poppers *Anabolika - Mittel zum Muskelaufbau, Doping *Analgetikum - Schmerzmittel *Anandamide - Körpereigene Stoffe die mit Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren Wechselwirken *Anaphrodisiakum - Mittel zur Senkung des Sexualtriebs (Libido) *Anorektikum - Appetitzügler *Anoxie - Unterversorgung des Körpers mit Sauerstoff *Anticholinergikum *Anti-Craving-Substanz - Mittel um das Suchtverlangen (Craving) zu senken, meist für Ethanol- oder Opioid-Sucht *Antidepressivum - Mittel gegen Depressionen *Antiepileptikum - Mittel um Krampfanfälle zu unterdrücken *Antiemetikum - Mittel gegen Übelkeit *Antitussivum - Mittel gegen Husten, enthalten oft Opioide wie Codein *Anxiolytikum - Angst-Löser *Aphrodisiakum - Mittel zur Steigerung des Sexualtriebs (Libido) *Apomorphin - ein Brechmittel *Applikationsweg - Art und Weise wie ein Medikament/eine Droge verabreicht wird. *Areca catechu - Betelnusspalme *Argyreia nervosa - Hawaiianische Holzrose *Artemisia absinthium - Wermut *Asarone - Wirkstoff von Kalmus *Ascorbinsäure - Vitamin C *Ataraktikum - Anxiolytikum oder Sedativum *Atropa belladonna - Tollkirsche *Atropin - ein Anticholinergikum *Axon - elektrische Verbindung von Nervenzellen B *Banisteriopsis caapi - Harman-Alkaloide enthaltende Liane, welche zur Herstellung von Ayahuasca verwendet wird. *Barbitale - Barbiturate *Barbiturate - Gruppe von Sedativa und Hypnotika *Benzodiazepine - Gruppe von Sedativa und Hypnotika *Benzoylecgonin - Stoffwechselprodukt von Kokain, wird in Drogentest nachgewiesen *Benzyl-Senföl - Wirkstoff von Kapuzinerkresse, hemmt Ethanol-Abbau im Körper (ADH-Hemmer) *Beta-Carboline *Biologie *Bradykardie - durch Drogen gefährlich verlangsamter Herzschlag *Brugmansia - Engelstrompete C *Calea zacatechichi - Aztekisches Traumkraut *Cannabis - Hanf *Cannabinoide *Capsaicinoide *Capsaicin *Chlorphenyl-Methylamino-Cyclohexanon - Ketamin *Claviceps purpurea - Mutterkorn *Cocain *Codein *Coffein *Cola - Kolanussbaum, Umgangssprachlich Cola-Getränk *Corpus amygdaloideum - Mandelkern (Hirn-Areal) *Corpus striatum *Cytisin D *D-Lysergsäureamid - Ergin *d-Lysergsäurediethylamid - LSD *Datura - Stechäpfel *Diethylether - Äther *Dihydrocapsaicin *Delirantium - Delirium erzeugende Mittel *Delta-9-Tetrahydrocannabinol - THC, Hauptwirkstoff von Cannabis *Demenz - nachlassende Hirnleistung *Dependenz - Abhängigkeit *Depravation - soziale Verwahrlosung *Dextromethorphan - DXM *Diacetylmorphin - Heroin *Diamorphin - Heroin *Dihydrocodein *Dikaliumclorazepat *Dimethoxyethylamphetamin - DMA, DOET *Dimethoxybroamphetamin - DOB *Dimethoxymethylamphetamin - DOM *Dimethyltryptamin - DMT *Diphenhydramin *Dissoziativa *Distickstoffoxid - Lachgas *Dopamin - Neurotransmitter *Dynamika - veraltet für Stimulanzien E *Ecgonin - Entsteht bei Zerfall von Cocain und kann zur Altersbestimmung benutzt werden. *Ecgonylbenzoat - Cocain *Echinopsis pachanoi - San Pedro-Kaktus (enthält Meskalin) *Eidetika - Halluzinogen *Empathogen - Entaktogen *Endorphine - körpereigene (endogene) Opioide (Morphine) *Entaktogen - Drogen durch die man sich mit anderen Menschen verbunden fühlt und seine eigenen Emotionen stärker wahrnimmt. *Entheogen - Droge die in religiösen Kontext genutzt werden (Schamanismus) *Ephedra *Ephedrin *Ergin *Ergotderivate - Mutterkornalkaloide *Erythroxylum coca - Cocastrauch *Ethanol - Alkohol *Euphorikum F *Fettleber *Fettsäureethylester - Abbauprodukt von Ethanol, welches sich in den Haaren nachweisen lässt. *FSEE - Fettsäureethylester G *GABA - Gamma-Amino-Buttersäure, Neurotransmitter *GABA-Agonist - Wirkstoffe die GABA-Rezeptoren aktivieren *GABA-Antagonist - Wirkstoffe die GABA-Rezeptoren blockieren *GABA-Transaminase Inhibitor *Gamma-Amino-Buttersäure - inhibitorischer Neurotransmitter *Gamma-GT, Gamma-Glutamyltransferase - Marker, der bei 70-80% Ethanolikern erhöht ist, allerdings auch durch andere Erkranken erhöht sein kann. *Gamma-Hydroxy-Butyrsäure - GHB *GOT, Glutamat-Oxalacetat-Transferase - Marker für Ethanolismus *GPT, Glutamat-Pyruvat-Transaminase - Marker für Ethanolismus *Großhirnatrophie - Schrumpfung des Großhirns, häufig bei längerem Ethanolismus *Grundstoffüberwachungsgesetz (GÜG) - regelt dem Umgang mit Stoffen die u.a. zur Drogenherstellung benutzt werden können H *Halluzinogen - Mittel die Halluzination hervorrufen *Heimia salicifolia - Sinicuichi *Hormone *Hypericum perforatum - Echtes Johanniskraut *Hypnotikum - Schlafmittel *Hypnose I *Ibogain - Wirkstoff von Iboga *Ilex paraguayensis - Mate-Strauch *Indocyaningrün - Fluoreszenzfarbstoff J K *Kaempferia galanga - Galanga *Kokain *Ketamin L *Laburnum anagyroides - Gemeiner Goldregen *Leonotis leonurus - Afrikanisches Löwenohr *Lophophora williamsii - Peyote, meskalinhaltiger Kaktus *Lysergsäureamid (LSA) - Ergin *Lysergsäurediethylamid - LSD M *Melatonin *Melissa officinalis - Melisse *Mensch-Maschine-Verknüpfung *Menschliche Sinne *Methyl(1R,2R,3S,5S)-3-(benzoyloxy)-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo3.2.1octan-2-carboxylat - Cocain *Methylamphetamin *Morphin *Mitragyna speciosa - Kratom *Monoaminooxidase-Hemmer - MAO-Hemmer *Muscarin - ein Wirkstoff des Fliegenpilz *Muskarinischer Acetylcholin-Agonist *Muscimol - Hauptwirkstoff des Fliegenpilz *Myristica fragrans - Muskatnussbaum N *Neuron - Nervenzelle *Neurotransmitter *Nerv *Nervensystem *Nicotiana - Tabak-Pflanze *Nikotin *Nikotinischer Acetylcholin-Agonist *NMDA-Antagonist *N,N-Dimethyltryptamin - DMT *Nootropikum O *Officinalis *Opiod - Wirkstoff der die Opiodrezeptoren aktiviern *Opiat - Wirkstoffe von Opium P *Panaeolus cyanescens - Blaufärbender Kahlkopf, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Paullinia cupana - Guarana *Pausinystalia yohimbe - Yohimbe *Peganum harmala - Steppenraute *Phencyclidin *Phenylisopropylamin - Amphetamin *Piper betle - Betelpfeffer, wird häufig in Südostasien mit Betelnuss gekaut *Pseudoephedrin *Psilocin *Psilocybin *Psilocybe azurescens - Azureus-Kahlkopf, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Psilocybe cubensis - Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Psilocybe mexikana - Teonanàcatl, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Psilocybe tampanensis - Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Psilocybe semilanceata - Spitzkegeliger Kahlkopf (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *Psychedelikum Q R *Reiz-Reaktion-Kette *Rosmarinus officinalis - Rosmarin S *Sedativum - Beruhigungsmittel *Stimulans *Synsepalum dulcificum - Wunderbeere T *Tabernanthe Iboga - Iboga *Taxus baccata - Eibe *Tetrahydrocannabinol - Wirkstoff von Cannabis *Theobroma cacao - Kakao *Theobromin - Wirkstoff von Kakao *Thujone *Trimethoxyphenethylamin - Meskalin *Turneara diffusa - Damiana U V *Valeriana officinale - Baldrian W X Y Z =Medikamente= A *AB-Fentanyl - Fentanyl *Adumbran - Oxazepam *Akineton - Biperiden *Aktinin - Methylphenidat *Alertec - Modafinil *Amorphan - Appetithemmer auf der Basis von Amphetamin *Amytal - Barbiturat *AN1 - Amphetaminderivat *Andolor - Tilidin *Antabus - Disulfiram *Antelepsin - Clonazepam(Benzodiapin) *Antitussivum Bürger - Codein-Tabletten *Artilin - Methylphenidat *Atomoxetin *Azacyclonol - wird gegen Halluzinogene eingesetzt *Azutranquil - Oxazepam(Benzodiazepin), Anxiolytikum und Sedativum B *Benzedrin - Amphetamin *Bespar - Buspiron *Bioday - Guarana(Coffein) *Bromazanil - Bromazepam(Benzodiazepin) C *Campral - Acamprosat, soll das Suchtverlangen bei Alkoholikern senken *Capros - Morphinsulfat *Captagon - Fenetyllin *Cassadan - Alprazolam(Benzodiazepin) *Centedrin *Clonidin - wird zur Milderung von Entzugssymptomen eingesetzt *codi OPT - Codeinphosphat *Codicaps - Codein *Codicompren - Codein *Codipertussin - Codein *Codipront - Codein *Coffeinum - 200mg Coffein-Tabletten *Cortikoide - Cortison und verwandte Präparate D *Delysid - LSD *Dalmadorm - Flurazepam (Benzodiazepin) *D-Amphetaminsaft *Demetrin - Prazepam (Benzodiazepin) *Develin retard - Dextropropoxyphen *diazep - Diazepam *Diazepam *Dicton - Codein *Dilaudid - Hydromorphon-HCL *Dilaudid-Atropin - Hydromorphon-HCL und Atropinsulfat *Dipidolor - Opioid *Disulfiram - Antabus *Dolantin - Pethidin-HCL *Dormalon - Nitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Dormicum - Midazolam(Benzodiazepin) *Dormopuren - Nitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Dronabinol - THC *Duralozam - Lorazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Durazanil - Bromazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Durzepam - Oxazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Durogesic - Fentanyl(Opioid) E *Eatan N - Nitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Elevant - THC *Equasym - Methylphetdat/Ritalin *Ergocalm - Lormetazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Esparon - Alprazolam (Benzodiazepin) F *Faustan - Diazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Fenta-Hameln - Fentanyl(Opioid) *Findol N - Tilidin mit Naloxon *Florema - Chlordiazepoxid(Benzodiazepin) *Flumazenil - Gegenmittel bei Vergiftung mit Benzodiazepinen *Flunimerck - Flunitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Flunitrazepam-neuraxpharm - Flunitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Flunitrazepam-ratiopharm - Flunitrazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Flurazepam 15/30 Riker - Flurazepam(Benzodiazepin) *Fortral - Pentazocin(Opioid) *Frisium - Clobazam(Benzodiazepin) G H *Heroin I J K L M *Modafinil *Modasomil - Modafinil N O P *Provigil - Modafinil Q R *Ritalin S T *Tilidin *Tramadol U V *Vigil - Modafinil W X Y Z Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Kultur